Charlie Bone and the Ruins of a World
by enflamed
Summary: They saved the King. They found his father. But life at Bloors Academy isn't about to get any better for the endowed. For as new faces reveal themselves, then happens great change for all. But with change comes danger. For the greatest battle lies within.


Yesh. This is my first attempt at a Charlie Bone ficcy or any fic at that matter so I hope y'all like it. Set after The Hidden King and I just wanted to delve into some mysteries that I've been thinking of, mostly to do about Charlie and his ancestors, but I'm not going to give too much away now am I? I still have a story to write people!

* * *

**Charlie Bone and the Ruins of a World**

**Prolouge:**

The Children of the Red King fell into a time of chaos and disorder once without their parents. For as Queen Berenice fatally died after the birth of their youngest, the King fled into the forest, wandering for years till he asked for immortalization. Mathonwy the magician reluctantly applied the spell that turned the King into a tree. A tree of great wonder and beauty leaves that gleamed with gold and copper, that sung when wind flowed through its branches.

But the Red King did not need to be a tree in the forest. For when his children needed him the most he was lost in thoughts of despair. And how could he save his children, when he could not even save himself from the blame that he had put upon himself at the loss of his beloved Queen? How could he save Amoret, his tenth child and youngest daughter. How could he save her from the horrors that she would face as her own journey began?

For as five of the noble children departed from the tyrannical ruling of their other five siblings, Amoret stayed close to Amadis, the beast whisperer. And it was alongside him that she grew up, expressing the same love for nature as her brother had. And even as the five parted, each going their own ways, Amoret stayed by Amadis. He was fond of his beloved sister, someone so innocent, and someone who had never been tainted by war or lies. She was like a sanctuary to him, a sanctuary away from the fear that sooner or later he would have to fight Borlath, the tyrant that now ruled his father's home.

Yet even with the fears of impending battle, Amoret stood by her brother, becoming a dear friend to his wife and children. Amoret entertained her family as twilight fell, her voice giving more to amplify the beauty of the castle. They said she could make flowers bloom with her voice, and cast away shadows with her voice.

But soon those shadows remained. For Amadis told Amoret to leave the castle, fearing that she would be caught in the fray of Borlaths fury, wanting her to remain pure of heart as she had ever been. Yet to do so was easy, he had to fill her mind with false hates that he felt towards her, and it broke his heart to do such a thing to her.

But it worked. And with a loss of hope Amoret left the castle, and a week after she left the horrific battle for Amadis kingdom commenced, and Borlath, in his last moment of fury, called upon fire and made the castle into glass, trapping those within. Although one escaped, for Amoret it seemed as though none had survived, for she heard news about the tragic events.

And so, with her mind and soul fractured by the loss of a beloved brother, she sought her sister, Guanhamara, a witch. And it was with her help that Amoret poured her feelings for her brother into a mirror, a magical mirror that would take her back to the moments she had enjoyed with him.

But the mirror of Amoret held a power not known to any, and it was only when Amoret first looked into the object that she realized the full potential of its power. Fearing that one might use it for such evils to travel through time and space, she hid the mirror, not even telling her family where it had been hidden. A secret that would never be told to any.

Bu her secret did not last long, for through her ancestors speculations begun, and soon there were whispers of the mirrors revival. Though it took generations to happen, the mirror of Amoret was eventually found, though not by her own ancestor, but by a dark being. And though soon the mirror returned to one who shared her blood, Amoret knew that the present world was unstable.

For it was when her daughter was on her knee that she looked into the forest, and saw a bizarre sight indeed. A face of bark looking back. The face of a boy who looked concerned. And so Amoret looked towards her daughter and she feared for her. Feared the horrors of the world that they would have to face.

For with every moment that passed, Borlath summoned fire, and Amoret summoned words of power to cease the burning. And deep down she knew that one day he would find her, she knew that he knew it was her taking away his flames.


End file.
